compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aratech
Aratech is one of the leading factions in The Antarian Rangers conglomerate. Aratech is the sole producer of the 008 Speeder, which is by far one of the most powerful vehicles in the galaxy. Our production line is also set to create the Aratech Hunter Corvette, which is the largest and most powerful aquatic vessel in the galaxy which is sold to the public. Description Aratech Repulsor Company, located in a hidden system, is the main producer of vehicles in the northern territories of the galaxy. The faction is producing under the wing of a conglomerate of factions that protects Aratech's factories and guarantees the safety of our tradelanes. We can afford to mass produce vehicles due to the fact that we are supplied with materials from the affiliated faction, Outer Rim Extractions, in combination with a large amount of factories for our usage. Our production lines are manned by the best technical producers who are assisted by worker droids from an affiliated faction, Cybot Galactica, to sell you high quality products. A team of scientists are constantly working to improve our vehicles, their motto is: "Standing still is moving backwards. Each little improvement is a victory in our vehicle technique! Aratech; Speed, Maneuverability, Firepower At the ground, water and in the air... History Aratech was founded on Year 7 Day 38 as a sub-faction to the Invisible Army (IA) government. They operated under the competent command of the H`nemthean Nomak Drome. For many months the company expanded its persuasive influence on the Vehicle market and their ever expanding amount of factories to produce their varied combat vehicles. Unfortunately this paradise was not to last, after the retirement of Koz as lead of IA the government began to wear away and Aratech was soon sold along with its sister faction Cybot Galactica, bother were bought by the new faction alliance known as the Sons and Daughters of Freedom. The immediate time following the sale IA’s stability reached breaking point, and break it did, the government descended into anarchy and areas under its control were quickly seized by The 12 Colonies along with various ships and assets. Aratech offered amnesty to any IA members who wanted to take it but few did, many instead followed their old leader into the darkness of Bounty Hunters Guild. Not stricken by this Aratech was now under the control of the Mon Calamari Jesfa Ackmin and began the process of re-construction of the business so that it would again be the top Vehicle producer in the galaxy. News Greetings beings of the galaxy, You all would have noticed recently that Aratech Corporation has been through a bit of a shake up, its previous owner The Invisible Army has been dissolved due to a controversial merger between Invisible Army and The 12 Colonies. Prior to this Aratech was purchased from Invisible Army and became a member of The Sons and Daughters of Freedom movement where they will supply vehicles to the organisation. Aratech would like to inform its valued customers that it still intends to provide vehicles to the open market and will be better equipped to do this with its union into SDF as SDF includes a mining faction and a security organisation to protect Aratech’s factories. They would also like to announce that the first batch of replacement factories that were lost when it changed hands are under construction and will be ready for use soon. News Authorised by Aratech Command committed to providing the best in Vehicle Firepower. How to join. Simply do it by clicking factions-> join faction -> Aratech You will then receive further instructions on how to complete the joining process. Banner External links * Aratech website Category:Factions Category:Production Factions